1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic card connector, and more especially to an electronic card connector which provides an improved interconnection mechanism thereof.
2. The Related Art
At present, a variety of electronic cards, such as memory card, IC card are used extensively following with a development of computers and peripherals for dates processing. Further, the electronic card connector has a correspondingly great development.
In general, as shown in FIG. 5, a common electronic card connector 10a which is applied to an electronic customer such as mobile phone, includes a housing 1a, a plurality of terminals 12a and a shield 2a. The terminals are received in the housing 1a for conducting electrically an electronic card (not shown) which is received in the shield 2a. The housing 1a is formed with a pair of sliding slots 13a and locking portions 16a in both sides. Correspondingly, the shield 2a extends downward a pair of lateral arms 21a and engaging portions 26a in both sides thereof. Further, the lateral arms 21a are shaped with a pair of protruding rotation shafts 23a for engaging pivotally with the each sliding slots 13a respectively. Thereby, the shield 2a could rotate pivotally from a perpendicular position to a horizontal position relative to the housing 1a for closing or opening the electronic card connector 10a. 
In a using condition of the electronic card connector 10a, the shield 2a is rotated firstly from the perpendicular position to the horizontal position relative to the housing 1a around the rotation shafts 23a as a rotary axis. Then, the shield 2a is pushed rearward with a specific distance whereby the engaging portions 26a of the shield 2a interlock the locking portions 16a of the housing 1a. Thereby, an interlock is be achieved between the shield 2a and the housing 1a. Meanwhile, the electronic card conducts electrically the terminals 12a, which realizes a data processing therebetween.
However, as mentioned above, the shield 2a connects pivotally with the housing 1a through an interconnection between the rotation shafts 23a and the sliding slots 13a. In this consequence, the rotation shafts 23a are easy to lose engagement with the sliding slots 13a in the course of opening or closing the electronic card connector 10a. Thereby, the electronic card connector 10a described above couldn't provide a reliable pivotal interconnection between the housing 1a and the shield 2a by means of the prior art illustrated above.